(a) Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a method, system, and computer readable medium for displaying a driver's propensity. More particularly, it relates to a method, system, and computer readable medium for displaying a driver's propensity which promotes eco-driving by displaying drive modes of a vehicle according to the driver's propensity so that the driver can recognize it.
(b) Background Art
In general, the fuel efficiency and power performance of vehicles may depend on driving environments and driving situations of drivers. The driving environments (i.e., external factors) refer to situations that are natural and affected by environmental factors, such as temperature, wind, humidity, inclination, and the like. The driving situations of drivers (e.g., internal factors) refer to the differences of drivers (e.g., due to driving propensity of drivers). For example, the driving situations of drivers are changed by a difference in propensity of a radical driver and a normal (i.e., non-radical) driver, and accordingly, the performance of the vehicles is affected.
Accordingly, various driving modes have been developed so that drivers can select to improve their differences. That is, drivers can select drive modes of their own record, and thus, drive modes suited to their driving style are available. The drive modes may be divided, for example, into a drive mode for the optimum fuel efficiency, such as an ECO mode, a drive mode focused on drivability, such as a normal mode, and a drive mode focused only on power performance and drivability, such as a sports mode.
As such, drivers can select their desired drive modes. However, there is an increasing need to improve influence of driving situations (i.e., differences) of drivers by means of the classification in various drive modes and the perception of drivers. The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the disclosure, and therefore, it may contain information that does not form the related art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.